Never Alone
by Astrid Luna Rosette
Summary: Bella has spent most of her life running from the past. Then she met the Cullens, and it seemed like everything went back to normal. But little does she know, she can't run from her past forever, and it will soon turn her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was the same. I woke up, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and waited for Edward to come and pick me up for our usual meeting with Alice.

As soon as I descended the stairs, I could tell that something was off, but Edward was waiting for me outside, so I thought nothing of it. As soon as I closed the door to Charlie's house, I felt his cool arms wrap around me softly. I turned and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I missed you," he muttered.

I smiled, and took his hand. "Me too," I said. "So what do you think Alice has in store for us today?"

He chuckled, and shrugged. "I have no idea. The entire morning, she was singing Barbie Girl in her thoughts."

I laughed as I stepped into the car. "I suppose that would keep you out." He smiled at me, as he slid the key into the ignition.

"Yes," he said. "It definitely did."

Soon, the gentle hum of the engine lulled me to sleep. As I was drifting into my subconscious, I saw someone standing in the middle of the road.

"Watch out!" I screamed, and Edward looked at me strange, but kept driving. It was only when I started screaming for him to stop; he actually pulled over and stopped the engine.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes searching mine for an answer.

I looked back towards the road. No one was there. I turned back to Edward, and he looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. "I-I could've sworn that there was someone standing in the middle of the road."

His eyebrows came together, confused. "You were half asleep," he said after a moment of silence. "Maybe your mind was just playing a trick on you."

I nodded, thinking that that must have been it. It was the only logical explanation. But something in the back of my mind told me I was wrong.

He started the car again and we continued on our way to his house. Thankfully, I did not fall asleep again.

As Edward pulled the car into the garage, we saw Alice standing by the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

She glared at Edward. "You were supposed to have her here ten minutes ago."

He looked at me. "We got a bit…distracted," he answered.

She huffed and narrowed her eyes at him. "Uh huh. I'm sure you did." She grabbed me and dragged me into the house, where I barely managed to squeak a hello to Esme before she got me upstairs. Once we were in her room, she threw me into the bathroom, and tossed some clothes at me.

"Get dressed," she ordered. I sighed, closed the door and started to get dressed. It was only then, that I realized what she wanted me to wear.

"For the love of-I am not wearing that!"

Alice sighed impatiently outside the door. "Bella," she said. "Please, we need to decide what you're wearing for the night of…" her voice trailed off suggestively, and I could've sworn that I turned a new shade of red.

"Fine," I huffed, as I began to put the…outfit…on.

Ten minutes later, Alice was done with me. At least for today.

I found Edward a few minutes later at his piano, softly playing. I tried to sneak up behind him, but as I was getting close, the music abruptly stopped and he turned to face me.

"Dang it," I muttered. He chuckled.

"What were you trying to do my love?" he asked, patting the spot next to him on the bench.

"I was trying to sneak up on you," I said, sitting down next to him.

He just laughed and put his arms around me. "You never cease to-"

"BELLY BEAR!" Emmett interrupted, swinging me up into his arms. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here until this afternoon," he added, almost as a second thought.

"Emmett," I managed to gasp. "Air. Need air."

"Oh," he stated. Then he dropped me. Literally _dropped_ me.

"Emmett," Esme protested. "Do not drop your sister."

He looked down at the floor, and mumbled what I think was an apology. She walked away, appeased.

"Well," Emmett said impatiently. "Why are you here so early?"

I looked back at Edward and smiled. I turned back to Emmett, and said, "Alice said she wanted to get a lot done today."

He nodded, and laughed. "Have fun!"

Then Edward and I were alone in the room once again.

He smiled at me, and opened up his arms. "Come here, my love."

As I moved to sit beside him, something beside me moved. I turned around quickly, and fell backwards when I saw _him_.

His body came closer and closer to mine until he was right above me. He mouth opened up, revealing a gory sight above me. When I screamed, that's when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously…_

_Then Edward and I were alone in the room once again._

_ He smiled at me, and opened up his arms. "Come here, my love."_

_As I moved to sit beside him, something beside me moved. I turned around quickly, and fell backwards when I saw him._

_ His body came closer and closer to mine until he was right above me. His mouth opened up, revealing a gory sight above me. When I screamed, that's when everything went black._

As I gained consciousness, I became aware of three things. There was an annoying beeping noise next to me, and I could hear someone talking, although I couldn't make out the words. When I managed to open my eyes, the feeling of being hit by a freight train slammed into me.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked, placing his hand over my forehead, quickly checking for any signs of a fever.

"…Okay…" I mumbled, trying to ignore the pain. "What happened?"

Edward stepped around Carlisle to my side. He looked troubled. "I was hoping you could tell us that," he said. "One moment you were fine, and the next…" he trailed off.

"And the next what?"

"You were screaming. You started bleeding…and I couldn't get to you," he mumbled, clearly shaken.

"None of us could," Rosalie interjected. "It was like there was some sort of wall between us and you."

"Then how?" I asked, motioning towards all the tubes that were in my arms.

They all shuddered. "You stopped screaming after a while," Carlisle said. "Once you…passed out, we were able to get to you," he explained.

"You're lying," I accused him.

He let out a long breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. After a moment, he looked into my eyes.

"Alright," he said. "Once you stopped screaming, we noticed a man beside you. It looked like he was whispering something in your ear, but when he pulled away, we could see what he had really done."

"Which was?"

Alice poked around the boys and sat down next to me on the bed. The look in her eyes told me the answer before she even said it. And it terrified me.

"He tried to kill you, Bella."

"He almost succeeded too," Carlisle interrupted. "If it hadn't been for Rosalie, there is no doubt in my mind that you would no longer be here with us."

"What did you do?" I asked, looking directly at her.

She didn't even hesitate. "When he realized that your heart was still beating, he tried to get to you again," she said. "All I did was simply tear him apart."

I looked down nervously at my hands. "What is it, love?" Edward asked. "What's wrong?"

I glanced up nervously at all of them. "I know you were trying to help me, Rosalie. And I appreciate that," I paused. "But you only made matters worse."

Jasper was the first one to speak. "What do you mean?" he said, his southern drawl slipping out.

I looked up at him, "By ripping him apart…she only made him stronger."

"What?"

"He's not like anyone else that you all have ever met. There's only one way to kill people like him," I mumbled.

Edward pulled a loose strand of my hair back. "How do we kill him?"

"You have to rip his heart out, and crush it until it turns into dust."

Silence was the only thing that greeted me. The only audible sounds in the room were the monitor beeping, and my breathing, but I could almost hear the gears shifting in the minds of my family.

"Bella," Jasper said. "_What is he_?"

I ducked my head into my hands. "I'm sorry. But if I tell you that, then I will have to kill you."

Suddenly, I could feel all eyes trained on me, the cold relentless stares etching themselves into my back.

Emmett just burst out laughing. "Good one Bells," he stuttered in-between his fits of laughter. "You had us all going there for a minute."

"Emmett."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not joking." To emphasize my point, I very gently reached out to Carlisle, and grabbed one of his hands and cradled it in my own. I just barely flexed my fingers when I hear him yell out in pain.

He jerked his hand away, and you could clearly see that I broke nearly all the bones. I grabbed his hand again, and sent him a look that said 'trust me,' and concentrated. After a few seconds, I let go of him and he reexamined his hand, clearly amazed that it had healed.

"How?" the shock was evident in his voice.

I looked up at him and smiled shyly. "I'm very talented for my age."

"What are you, Bella?"

I chuckled softly, before facing all of them. "I'm the same thing he was."

"Then why did he…" Rosalie trailed off.

"Attack me?"

They all nodded and I looked back down at my hands, gently twisting my fingers around each wrist. "I did something," I stated. "Something that can never be forgiven."

Edward took my hand in his, and gently tilted my chin up, so that I was looking directly into his eyes. "What happened?" he asked, gently.

"I fought back."


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously…_

"_What are you, Bella?"_

_I chuckled softly, before facing all of them. "I'm the same thing he was."_

_ "Then why did he…" Rosalie trailed off._

_ "Attack me?"_

_They all nodded and I looked back down at my hands, gently twisting my fingers around each wrist. "I did something," I stated. "Something that can never be forgiven."_

_Edward took my hand in his, and gently tilted my chin up, so that I was looking directly into his eyes. "What happened?" he asked, gently._

_ "I fought back."_

"What?" Esme said, resting her hand on my shoulder, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes, it does."

Everyone turned and looked at Jasper, as if he'd just lost his mind. "In some cultures, the males are very…controlling. They give the females orders and expect them to be fulfilled, no matter if they want to or not. If they ever did disobey that would mean…"

"Death," I finished for him. "If you disobey, fight, or run, you are sentenced to death."

"Which is why you came here."

I smiled at him. "Exactly." I looked at all the tubes, and glanced up at Carlisle. "Now, are you going to get rid of all of this, or do I need to?"

"Bella, you have extensive-"

"Never mind," I interrupted. In the next second, I was free of all the tubes, and wires. I hopped down off the bed, and headed down the stairs, leaving seven stunned vampires alone in the study.

I was almost down to the bottom floor when I heard the echoing of footsteps on the stairs with me. And then Emmett tossed me up onto his shoulder like I was nothing but a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Not a chance." He headed back up the stairs, while my fists pounded uselessly against his back. A few seconds later, I was back in the study, being thrown onto the cot with the angriest expression on my face that I could muster.

"Emmett, if I wanted you to help me walk, I would have let you know before I took off down the stairs."

"Bella," Carlisle disapproved.

I stood up. "No Carlisle, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, as long as _he_ doesn't come around. I appreciate your concern, but it isn't necessary. I can handle it."

"No, you can't," Edward intervened.

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Yes, I can."

"Bella, how many times-"

"Would you shut up and listen!" Silence and shocked faces greeted me. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose; it was something I picked up from Edward. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, and I'm sorry if I come across that way. But you need to listen. I am capable of a lot more than I let on."

"Like what?" Alice piqued.

I hesitantly look down at the floor and wring my wrists. "I don't know how to describe it."

"Then show us," Rosalie said. "Besides, your gift can't be any worse than Kate's."

"Who is Kate?"

Carlisle sighs. "A friend of ours from the Denali coven."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Emmett said. "Now, let's get a move on, I want to know what my little sis can do."

I just laughed. "It can't be that bad," Jasper commented wearily.

"Oh, yes," I said. "I can."

Emmett rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever. I doubt there's anything you can do that would scare us."

I smile, and stand up. "You know, you really shouldn't have said that Em." His eyes widen for a moment, and with a single snap, I'm suddenly in Esme's garden, with vampires that look like they're about ready to lose their lunch.

Edward groans and closes his eyes. "Please tell me that's all you can do."

"Nope."

"I'm going to be sick."

I just laugh. "You'll be fine," I assure him. "I don't have any other gifts that will make you sick."

A few minutes later, everyone gets to their feet and looks at me as if I've grown a second head in the past few minutes.

"How?" Carlisle asks.

I smirk and tap my temple briefly. "That's my secret."

Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up; I've been busy. Please review and tell me what you think so far.


End file.
